Danganronpa: The Club
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: The world fell apart even after Naegi Makoto saved it, it was too little too late. Now what if there is a reason why Junko did all those atrocities other than just spreading despair. Now what if someone was sent back in time to form a group to stop it all and other evils from ending all of gods creations. The group is called, The Club.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Club

**Chapter 1: The Birth of The Club**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of The Club**

 **AN: Danganronpa does not belong to me and belongs to whoever is lucky enough to own it. Please read this great fanfiction of mine, and let me show you a new way to imagine a world you knew and loved. Let me show you a new way to love that world.**

The world was a busy place there's always something happening, good, bad, even some in between.

I always believed everyone has at least one talent, some are lucky to find it early, others are not so lucky.

Still I believe anyone can succeed in what they want to do if they work hard at it and work smart for it, while they are taking chances to succeed, and when they do fail they get up again with determination and don't give up hope thinking of a new way to succeed.

Now let me introduce myself I am Togami Ren and this year I turn six years old, and the special thing about me is that I was given a second chance at life and my memories of the future were sent back to me the day I was born.

I have been planning a way to save the world from the tragedy since day one and being one of the few survivors I remember most of the important pieces.

Even though we won and the ultimate hope, Naegi Makoto was starting a new Hopes Peak Academy there were so few of us left, that it didn't matter, we all got killed fighting each other and that is how humanity became extinct.

When I died, I met God, he requested me to return and showed me what happened it seems his enemies the demons and the fallen possessed and took control of people and made them wipe out all of his creations.

He then chose me since he's watched me all my life, and knows I have the means, the connections, the brains, the support, and the ability to do what needs to be done.

After I agreed, which I thought about entirely, he gave me gifts that would support me in my endeavors.

With my right hand, I summon all the supplies I will ever need and store them too, with my left hand I can transfer and erase memories, my eyes became all-seeing, my voice can make anyone speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth, my mind has all the knowledge it needs and can store even more, and my heart gives me luck like no other and can still grow.

Now I was born as soon as I could I began to study to grow my knowledge, I began to exercise, and practice self-defense as well as start a proper diet and learn to control my powers by getting my butler Jeeves Askot who is surprisingly all I need at my side.

I gave him back his memories and told him my cause, and gave him mine to show him how god made a deal with me, he followed me ever since, and hired a staff dedicated to me.

He is my butler, caretaker, trainer, chef, driver, body-guard, and my head of staff.

He hired a secretary, a treasurer, and many more, and all very loyal to my cause.

I then being given money by my father after he knows how smart I am for my age used that money to buy stock in companies that I know will be a success in the future and made a lot of money.

I deal with business using a manager, and listens to everything I say, and shares some of the profit.

I know even fund some people in causes I believe in and stop enemies in their tracks by using blackmail, and other things.

Plus, I have political and economic backing from allies I have made.

Now I decide to gather a group of important pieces, and using my knowledge gather talented or truly hardworking people to my cause.

It is called, The Club.

 **-A Few Days Later –**

My first target is a legend in the future the hope that never despairs, Naegi Makoto.

I tracked him and saw he has been through many adventures and tragic events that he has gone through, but it only fed his hope greater, he was a hero, that no one knew.

Now he's coming back home after he has been missing for a few months, I kept surveillance on him for years and those watching were as shocked and entertained as I am.

Since he was four he faced many obstacles and went through them like a son of a bitch.

He just finished one hell of an adventure involving him saving the president of the United States of America from assassins hired by terrorists with the enemy side being totally decimated.

I finally decided after knowing times are about to get harder and seeing the last adventure that he needs to return and he needs to be trained.

It was time for us to meet.

 **-Naegi POV –**

I just returned from one would describe as a hell of a string of bad luck one after the other.

In his last adventure, he was met with kidnappers, assassins, and terrorists, along with a weird African-American wearing a fancy suit, who he swears looked familiar to him somehow.

He was finally close to home feeling weak and exhausted from his latest adventure.

Then he heard a voice say," Naegi Makoto, I am Togami Ren and may I speak with you?"

I turn to see a six-year-old alongside a butler, he looked young, and I asked," What do you want?"

The child then walked towards me, and told me," I am Togami Ren, and you will thank me for this."

He then touched my head with his left hand and I felt a million scenes flood into my mind.

That was the day my destiny changed.

 **-Hinata POV –**

I was at home doing my best to study and find my talent so one day I could go to Hopes Peak Academy.

Then all of a I heard a sudden a knock on my bedroom door.

I opened it and saw my father, smiling proudly, and he told me," Hinata come down stairs I would like you to meet some people."

I then followed him down and saw two strangers sitting in the couch speaking to my mother in the living room.

I then asked him," who are these people dad?"

He told me," the young man is Togami Ren, of the super-rich Togami family, and the man with him is his butler, Jeeves Askot and they would like to ask you something."

I then asked them," What is it you wanted to ask me about?"

Ren then told me," Hajime Hinata, I am starting an institution where people who have a hard time finding their talents such as yourself, not only help you find your talent, but also hone it as well. You Mr. Hajime have been chosen as one of the people that we want to take part. Mr. Hajime, I believe everyone has talent, but some people are luckier at finding theirs. My question to you is, would you like us to help you find yours?"

I was stoked but, I'm not stupid enough to agree without finding out more, so I asked them," What is going to happen in the institution, is it safe, what can it do to help me get into Hopes Peak Academy?"

Ren then told me," We will give you intense training, studying, tests, and checkups to find your talent, we will then have instructors hone your talent, your safety is insured and we promise you will not die, and you will only need surgery when it is needed, because people do stupid things."

I was happy to hear the first parts and awaited him to answer his other question and he answered with," Hope's Peak Academy, we are not connected with, but if you want we can help you get in, but remember this not all talented people go there, because some want to go to other schools for one reason or another and refuse, some hide their talents having their own reasons, and others just can't get discovered by the scouts no matter what, but to get to Hope's Peak one must not only be talented, but famous and accomplished as well. Are you able to become that?"

I nodded and told him," of course, I'll do it and with your offer I agree to it, but if I see anything fishy I will leave."

Then Ren looked at Jeeves, nodded, and spoke saying," Well then let us prove our legitimacy.

Then he looked around, saw the antique sword on the wall and spoke saying," This is a great sword, Mr. Hajime can I borrow it for a second, by looking at your son I think I figured out his talent?"

He asked my father, while he picked up the real sword, while Jeeves prepared two bricks, a stack of 10 wooden boards on top of the bricks on the table, and an eraser under the boards and between the bricks.

My father agreed, and my mom was worried, and he began talking to me," Hinata, your father told me earlier all the weapons on your walls are real, because of your long family lines of warriors from both sides from all over the world. Now looking at them I agree, and I want you to use this sword to slice all ten boards, and not cut the eraser at the bottom in one swing."

That was impossible, I thought as he handed me the sword.

He then told me," impossibility is a state of the mind, like we know death is coming, but since the mind can't see it, it deems it impossible. Now don't think, just do, and if you need some more encouragement how about this."

He and Jeeves all of a sudden pointed guns at my parents, and we all panicked, as he told me," either do it or in a count of three me and Jeeves here will show what it looks like for your parents to die, and I'm rich I can get rid of the evidence and knock you out within this hour alone, know with loyal men, even less."

He then began counting down, as I begin to panic, how can I do this, these maniacs are going to kill my parents, that's when he reached one.

I then panicked and went for it not even thinking.

When he reached zero, and I realized what I did, we all saw the boards cut in half, and that's not all I saw the guns cut into two pieces each, and saw the sword back in its sheet by my waist with me in an interesting stance.

Both my parents were speechless like I am, and he came over to me saying," good job Hinata, and don't worry if you look at the guns they're not loaded, and thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hajime for agreeing to this ahead of time."

I was in shock, I then realized I was set up by these jerks and my parents no less.

The brat then told me," Hinata remember what I said, impossibility is only a state of mind when you have all the facts. I looked at your medical records, genetics, and body when I first saw you, so I knew if I pushed you, you could do it. Now will you join me?"

I then smiled at him in respect, and told him," Yes I will."

Then he told me," great first thing is first, sign this, and come early, I will need to speak with you in private."

I then nodded not foreseeing the things he will show me.

 **-Ren POV –**

I now stand at my desk in my room, and ask Jeeves," Jeeves can you please give me an update on the plans?"

Jeeves then spoke saying," of course young master Ren, now the training center you wanted is being built by those loyal to our cause, and thanks to your right hand, mind, heart, and eyes everything is going well. Now sir you are scheduled to have a meeting with a few people God gave you the knowledge to get soon we better get going."

I then tell him," thank you Jeeves, now let us go meet our future allies."

He then nodded in agreement.

 **/1st Person POV\**

 **\By A Certain Lake/**

I just got out of the river I fell into a few miles back, I was wet and sewing myself a towel.

Why do I have the worst luck in the world?

Then I hear a voice say," Miss Kasaji Taeko."

I look at the direction and see a kid in very expensive clothing with a butler, he then offers me a towel that I gladly accept, and he continues to speak saying," Hello there, I am Togami Ren, and I would like to speak with you about an offer."

I was befuddled at this young boy.

 **\In A Library/**

I was secretly reading medical books in the library because my father doesn't support my wish to be a doctor, and want to continue in the family business of building houses.

Still I love learning about the medical field so much It just excites me.

I then hear someone ask," is that true Rikadou Jun, do you love this field so much that you are willing to disobey your father?"

I then look and see some rich kid with his butler, and I asked him," who are you, what do you want and how did you know what I was thinking?"

He then tells me," I am Togami Ren, and how would you like it if I can help you make your dreams come true."

Using my knowledge, I could see he wasn't joking, now I'm interested.

 **\Outside A Certain Dojo/**

I just got out of the dojo and saw a rich kid looking at me with his butler.

I then politely ask him," What do you want kid?"

He then tells me," Hello, Shirota Shin, I am Togami Ren may I have a minute of your time?"

Togami, what is someone like him doing at our little dojo?

I then agree interested why he's here.

 **\Inside A Manga Store/**

I just finished a mission and have delivered the cash to the clan by messenger bird, and now I'm buying the thing that gives my bloody god dammed life meaning, manga.

That was when I hear someone call out my true name, which no one but my clansmen and myself know.

I then turn around and see a child from a wealthy family and a butler.

I then ask him," how do you know that name, who are you?"

He then tells me." I will tell you if you follow me to the roof, and listen to my story and offer."

I had no choice this boy is well-trained, and he is well protected, and we know many clans serve the Togami, so I agree and follow."

 **\In the Japanese country side/**

I was doing what I loved which is running around in my home town.

Then all of a sudden, I tripped and crashed into a tree, and see an out of breath little boy.

I looked around and saw a broken landscape, who could have done such a thing?

The boy then catches his breath and says to me," Yamada Aya, I am Togami Ren, can I speak with you for a moment."

I then smile at the possibility of making a new friend, and I tell him," sure I'm hungry let's talk while eating."

The boy just looked at me tired.

 **\ At A Certain Bus Stop/**

I just got rejected again by another audition, and was waiting for the bus home.

Then I heard a voice say," Kentari Nami, would you like a job?"

I then look and see some rich kid beside me and his butler, and he says almost reading my mind," I am Togami Ren, and I have an offer for you."

Togami! He must be loaded, why would he come to me for an offer, but I guess I'll just have to hear It and I begin to listen.

 **\At A Certain Apartment/**

I was reading my daily average of ten books at a time at this very moment.

I love learning and books so much, it feels like drugs, but they're not.

Then all of a sudden I hear a knock at my door, I get up and open the door to see some rich looking child and a butler beside him.

He then says," Yonda Hachiro I am Togami Ren and I have an offer for you?"

Togami, what would they want with me, and I must be polite, and reject kindly to his offer, and not get involved with idiotic things.

He then says," How would you like all the learning and experimental material your heart could ever hope to have?"

Maybe I'll listen for a bit longer.

 **\In A Certain Forest/**

I sat eating some deer meet I shot earlier with my compound bow and studied it wasn't diseased.

That's when a helicopter appeared from above as a child and a butler dove out holding onto a rope ladder.

When they got down in front of me the little boy said," Hello Jinta Taro my name is Togami Ren, can I offer you a position to save the world."

I knew he wasn't lying, he wasn't on anything, crazy or joking around, so I told him," explain and then maybe I will listen."

He nodded and began to tell me everything.

 **\In Togami Interrogations/**

I was caught by the Togami security force trying to hack into their system, and I was sure I was safe like many time I hacked into it, but this time my door was knocked down and I was knocked out and brought here.

That's when some rich kid and his butler came in the room, sat down, and said to me," Touji Kenta, I am Togami Ren, and will you listen to me?"

I had no choice so I did.

 **\In A Certain Drama Room/**

I was practicing for the school play when everyone just went home. That's when the door opened in the room when a kid and his butler came in and looked at me.

The boy then spoke saying," Anari Takina, I am Togami Ren, and I have an offer for you."

Togami, isn't he super rich or something, and an offer is this really happening?

I just listened to him as calm as I could be.

 **\Under A Certain Tree/**

I was sitting under a tree petting the kitty I just rescued, and that's when a rich looking child and a butler came to me and the child says," Hello, Aroshi Nanako I am Togami Ren, can we speak for a moment."

The Togami were very rich, and I'm not mean enough to say no, so I let him speak."

\A Certain Place by The Mountains/

I was doing my 9000 tree kicks to become stronger by using my hard work and reach my dreams. That's when a child and beside him was a man in a suit, so I stopped for a second because it looks like the kid wanted to talk to me.

I then ask the young kid what he wanted, and he responds with," Hello, Jiro Akito, I am Togami Ren, and how would you like to listen to my offer?"

I didn't have a reason to reject this youthful boy, so I nodded.

He then asks me," but first, what is your dream Akito?"

I then tell him.

 **\In A Certain Office/**

I just returned as I gave a bunch of crooks' false information on where to find what they were looking for into a police trap.

Now I'm at my information office, and I awaited my next costumer, then something unexpected happened a rich looking child and his butler come in.

He sits down in front of my desk and he says," Shujin Ken, I am Togami Ren and I have an offer for you."

I liked what I was hearing so far, and I agreed to listen, an info broker should never reject info.

 **\In A Certain Ally/**

I just finished teaching some idiot delinquents some manners, and was about to walk out the ally, when I see a rich looking boy and his butler looking at me.

I got worried, I've kept my strength a secret for so long, what will happen now?

The boy then says," Satajima Kyouskue, I am Togami Ren, and I have an offer that will help us both, so don't worry I do not care for your secret."

It calmed me down a little so I let him speak.

 **\A Certain Roof/**

I just finished killing a very influential mob boss, and just received my payment.

I was now jumping roof to roof that's when a rich looking kid and his butler stood in front of me from where I landed.

I knew he wanted something, so I let him speak.

The boy then says," Hello Hasami Rika I am Togami Ren, and may I have a moment of your time."

How does he know my name, no one should know it, so I agreed and let him talk?

 **\Inside A Certain Warehouse/**

I was working on many inventions and was taking a break, that's when a doorbell I attached to the warehouse door rang.

I didn't expect company at this time, so I armed myself, and opened the doors.

I then see a rich looking boy and his butler, he then says," Hello, Koromi Ana, I am Togami Ren, and I have an offer for you."

Togami, me being excited such a big name came to offer me a contract I let him in.

 **-Ren POV –**

After dealing with people and being exhausted I went to bed that day. I knew that my plan is coming together. I finished bathing, and dinner I left for bed after doing my business. I then had Jeeves tell me," goodnight Young Master Ren, tomorrow is another day."

I then agree saying to Jeeves," I agree tomorrow we must prepare The Club will soon gather and form, now it is a matter of time. The Club will gather in three weeks."

Jeeves then told me," of course master now off to dreamland."

I agreed and fell into deep sleep.

 **AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter, and please come back for the second one, where a new adventure will begin. Please leave honest reviews and unclear ones will be ignored. See you folks next time, and good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alphas in the shadows

Chapter 1: The Alphas

 **AN: Thank you for returning, now Danganronpa does not belong to me and belongs to somone else. Please keep reading and enjoy the story.**

 **\- Ren POV -**

It has four long years since I officially met the members of the club.

I gave each of them their memories from the future back to them, as well as copies of my memories with God.

Now all of them trained harder, and studied harder than ever before.

Through hard work and constant checkups, and my all-knowing knowledge each of them awakened their talents and learned to hone them.

The so called talentless awakened unbelievable talents, and those who already had talent awakened more than one.

Now I got so interested I did field and power tests, and using the checkups, I began writing down my data, and researching it.

Now my research results and theories were used to better the club members and their combat abilities as well as their life abilities.

I even created perfect weapons and gear just for each member.

I was so successful and my research was so interesting I became a researcher.

I got more loyal men and members using my research as well as did tests on people deemed untalented helping them find and hone their talents.

I used my training school as a cover up, and those I don't deem trust worthy graduated from here without ever having a clue about the true operations of this place.

Now I knew about everyone having talent and hard work with proper direction bringing it out was correct, and thanks to me not revealing it and me hiding my identity, many places like Hopes Peak Academy are wondering how I'm doing it.

Everyone knows I don't use surgical or chemical methods so every one of them was stumped.

Now back to the club, they are given to strong, hardworking, and very experienced teachers, and sent on secret missions taking down the enemies of god as well as evil doers.

They are even given tests to see how far they have come.

Now I train each with me, by improving myself as well, and they are trained mind, body, heart, and soul.

We even made shocking discoveries and amazing finds.

Then we used those discoveries to become greater than ever before, as well as furthering my research like never before.

Now it was time for them to enter Hopes Peak Academy.

I split them into two groups, one group to watch over the talent section of Hope's Peak Academy especially Enoshima Junko.

The second group is to watch over the reserve course and secretly train the students there bringing out their talents as well as hire worthy agents and replace them with clones.

They will both watch over activities of Junko and the directors of Hopes Peak Academy, and get most of the staff on our side.

They will inform one another by making the school wide assistance club, which will let both sides join.

One side led by Naegi Makoto and the other lead by Hajime Hinata.

I then sent them off, hoping they do fine.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Naegi Makoto left class heading to the club room.

For the past four years, he has trained and done missions for the Club, since the commander gave him back his memories and a copy of Ren's own memories, he could see the truth and for that he will always stay loyal to him and the club.

He still had his adventures, but thanks to his training and missions they became easier and he could spread hope thanks to who he is.

Thanks to his adventures he grew in hope, ability, and experience.

His misfortune was for him to become better than he ever was before.

He was planning to enter the reserve course at first, but in the words of Hinata," How lucky did they get when they got you as their lucky student."

 **\- Naegi POV -**

Now as I arrived in the club in it waiting was, Taeko, Shin, Ninjax, Nami, Taro, Ken, Kyouskue, and Rika.

Kasaji Taeko the Ultimate Tailor and hidden Ultimate Misfortune, she is quite shy and loves to live each day with her friends, and help the world for one day she will meet the one that will turn her normal her one and only destined love.

Code name, Zero to represent how much good luck she has.

Shirota Shin the Ultimate Trainer, and hidden Ultimate Fighter, everyone in the martial arts community was shocked when he decided to quit being a fighter for his bigger dream in teaching those who he wants to teach, it sent shock waves when he decided it and even more when he trained the junior world champion to be the greatest and other master Martial artists today.

Codename, Sensei for he loved teaching.

Ninjax, in school we call him Kurogane Shiro, and he was the Ultimate Costume Designer, and hidden Ultimate Ninja, he was a mysterious guy who was very loyal to the cause, and especially loyal to me for some reason.

Codename, Ninjax for that is his identity.

Kentari Nami the Ultimate announcer, and hidden Ultimate Entertainer, she is a very entertaining and great person who use to have terrible stage fright, and when she disguised herself as the idol Mami-chan she got a ton of fans, but no one knew her true identity as Nami the famous announcer.

Codename, Speaker for her announcer job.

Jinta Taro the Ultimate Archer, and hidden Ultimate Hunter, he is very serious but when you get to know the man he is very kind and you will love the man for who he is.

Codename, Predator as he will never lose the target he hunts down.

Shujin Ken, the Ultimate Info Broker, and hidden Ultimate Undercover Cop, a man with a great sense of justice, and can lie through anything, that we had to always keep an eye on him, but we know he will always do what he feels is right.

Codename, Gray as nothing to him is ever black or white just multiple shades of gray.

Satajima Kyouskue the Ultimate Law Practitioner, and hidden Ultimate Conqueror, a man who has one many debate competitions and has a mental capacity of a politician, business person, members of the public, and military man, He is considered to be the perfect package with him being him.

Codename, Judgement for his is so great no one can match.

Hasami Rika, the Ultimate Ballet Dancer, and hidden Ultimate Assassin she is also quite mysterious, but loyal to the cause and people were shocked when a prodigal newbie entered the ballet world all of a sudden from the training school and she became the first prospect of the training school.

Codename, Petal for her blades of death dance like falling petals of a cherry blossom.

Now a teacher who joined our side, and follows us entirely and our advisor Munakata Kyouskue the former Ultimate Student Council President.

Codename, Advisor for he is our club advisor.

I sat down at our meeting table, as the floor began to lower like an elevator as it lowered all of us down to the Alpha Base.

When we arrived at our base we knew our mission continued on.

We have kept ourselves hidden for the last four years, and used this to keep ourselves hidden.

Now me I am Naegi Makoto Ultimate Lucky Student, Hidden Ultimate Hero, and Hidden Ultimate Hope.

Codename, Boss for I am the boss of the elite squadron of the whole Club.

I am talked about as the mysterious savior, and the masked hero, and my now girlfriend Kirigiri Kyoko, who has been investigating me as the masked hero like a crazy person knows, but she doesn't know I am the mysterious savior, my dangerous past, and my membership in the club.

We hit it off and kept our relationship a secret in school, especially from her father aka the principal of Hopes Peak Academy, especially our sex life.

Now I always watch her from afar, and everyone in the club supports our relationship, but as long as she does not mess with club our relationship can keep going.

Still she does not like the fact I am popular with women for some reason and it makes her super jealous.

Now as we leave the mission room and watch over Junko or the steering committee as we know they will take Hinata's clone and create Izuru Kamukura we planned it as we will not save them when the time of their deaths come.

We leave as the School Wide Assistance Club with helping others with their problems and other jobs, as we learn information, skills, and knowledge that could be used later on.

We also learn to have great fundamentals and discipline as well as use this chance to scout talented people.

The advisor and commander watches over the camera as the members do jobs for the people and do field work.

We also watch over every part of the world as we search for demons while giving people hope.

Now we are keeping an eye on the 77th class and all movements of Junko and her allies.

That's when I hear our advisor say," Boss, demon in sector 28 in Hopes Peak Academy!"

I rush as my weapons turn visible as I head over to the sector.

When I arrived, I see it was a despair type, and it was trying to possess the girl we saw Junko talk to earlier.

I threw sleeping gas and put on a gas mask as our advisor seals off the area using our camouflage barrier technology.

The girl was asleep as I fire a blast from my Buster Gauntlets.

It jumps away as Ninjax, Petal, and Judgement arrived.

Judgement took the girl away as I punched it to the ground it wasn't very big yet so I was only using less than one percent power as I barraged it with punches.

It was launched back and Ninjax slashed at it cutting it making it scream.

The barrage continued as me and Petal attacked it with our own attacks.

That's when Advisor called me saying," Boss, Judgement has taken the girl far away and I know Sensei and Predator are at the back as protection, Zero, Speaker, and Gray are keeping people from this direction."

I tell him," tell them good job, now it's time to finish off this demon."

He responded with," Roger, Boss."

I then watch as it tried to fight back as it swung its claws at Ninjax and Petal as they dodged each of the attacks as they hit back even worst at it.

Now we kept fighting it until it possessed a rock and it grew bigger creating a giant golem like being as roared, it now had a physical body so normal attacks from normal weapons can now hit it.

Why are the younger demons so stupid?

Still the defense on it was intense as we had to go five percent power.

It tried to fight for its life as it tried to find a way for it to get back into the underworld.

We had to kill it before it can find a dark portal, which are impossible to find for humans by the way.

Now I punched it and the rock cracked then the explosion came and blew the rock to pieces.

My gauntlets can cause explosions on impact without hurting me, and it can only be used by me, for the material it was made from is my soul that's why these weapons are called soul weapons.

That is why the weapons can disappear and reappear at the will of the user.

I then punched at it over and over as the body finally was turned to ruble and the demon came out, and I gathered soul energy and blasted a beam of spiritual energy from my gauntlets.

The beam chased the running demon, as Ninjax got in front of it, and kicked it and sent it flying backward towards the energy beam that was chasing it.

Now once it was it the demon was purified and turned into holy energy.

It was tougher than we thought so hitting it directly with holy weapons like we did at first didn't work, so we had to use the blasters.

I then said on the communicator," Agents mission complete, now let us meet at the base."

They all responded with," yes sir!"

We then went to base as we went.

Once we got to base everyone was gathered, and I began the conversation," Now more despair demons have appeared in this area lately and are getting more powerful, it means the demon possessing Enoshima Junko is getting stronger, and her plans will soon begin."

Then Gray says," I agree my lookouts and watchers have seen her doing the next phase and has made contact with Matsuda Yasuke as well as her sister Ikusaba Makuro doing moves for her at the moment."

It was finally time to begin the next mission, and now it was time to begin the mission as I continued the conversation saying," Now Hinata has reported that his clone has now gone missing and has dropped out of school, and almost all the reserve course students replaced by clones as well as the student council it is now time to begin Operation Hope."

Then Ren who was listening through broadcast says," activation approved, and the plan began at this side."

Now we left awaiting the other side of the Club to activate and all the preparations will be completed.

Now we began to prepare and make sure nothing goes wrong.

 **AN: Thanks you for reading, and good bye folks, have fun doing what ever you want to do. Please read my other fanfictions and stories they are pretty good, and please have a great day. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Omega means final

**Chapter 3: Omega means Final**

 **AN: It is now here the awaited next chapter of the club, and again Danganronpa does not belong to me, so please read and enjoy.**

 **-Reserve Course-**

 **-Hinata POV-**

It has been four long years since I became a member of the club and learned my talent.

I am Hajime Hinata, and I am the Super Duper High School Level Warrior, or the Ultimate Warrior.

I soon learned right after my heritage, in my father's side I was related to many top warriors from famous history figures to those who served famous history figures, on my mother's she had foreign blood who was related to many famous overseas warriors, military figures, history figures, and much more.

All of them had one thing in common they were all warriors, martial artists, and soldiers.

Now their blood is passed down to me and from my training and missions I am decent, others would beg to differ and say I'm great, but I'm a warrior in modern times.

In world of guns and bullets, and I'm only a warrior who is a master of many martial arts, weapons, and disciplines.

Now my fellow club mates are another story.

In the club, Togami Ren, son of the Togami family, brilliant researcher, and when he showed me his memories and mine from the future, God literally chooses him to be humanities savior.

That is why we call him commander, and he keeps an eye on Monaca Towa and her crew of brats from doing anything bad or creating Monokumas.

We are so blessed for meeting such a great person and to be in his presence we bow down every time he arrives outside a mission and important matters.

He trained each of us and helped us find our talents, as well as help us hone them to prepare us against future threats to this world, and when he told us his beliefs and findings that everyone has talent it is just rare for others to use theirs and even rarer for others to discover theirs and the rarer then that to be able to completely hone them and rarest to be discovered by other people.

He even proved his claim as every person who has entered the training school as well as us by helping them find their talents and help hone them.

Now after four years of training and missions we are here.

Now on the Alphas those chosen by Master Ren to keep an eye on the Ultimate Despair, those in charge of Hopes Peak Academy on that side and demons that might appear there.

The Alphas have more than one talent, a known one and hidden ones.

Their leader, and The Clubs in-battle commander Naegi Makoto, or what we like to call him, the Boss.

He has helped us all in many ways for the last four years and never gave u in any situation he was put in plus with his life full of misfortunate adventures, it was awe-inspiring.

He keeps an eye on Enoshima Junko and her movements as well as other things.

When I first began, and didn't see myself as useful and was in guilt for what I contributed in destroying the world and killing many people.

He then gave me hope by telling me that I am useful and convincing me although he could have just been saying that to make me feel better, and he told me to live my life not atoning for the things that have yet to happen, but live it to fight for those you love and fight for my dream.

It touched me so much that I swore an oath that I will help him fulfill his dream and fight for his cause and protect him when I can or die trying, like my ancestors did serving their lords and masters, I shall serve him, for he is my master, and my boss, and anyone who bare their swords against him shall meet their end by my doing.

Next in the alphas is Kasaji Taeko, she is there to use her Ultimate misfortune to cancel the Ultimate Lucky Students like Komaeda Nagito from using their unbelievable luck to find The Club.

Shirota Shin he is The Club's martial arts trainer, and is here to train recruits, as well as handle any other hand to hand fighters like Nidai Nekomaru.

Then there is the mysterious Ninjax and his fake name is Kurogane Shiro, he is a master of espionage, and information gathering as well as sabotage and combat making him the perfect asset for places we need information on and can watch people like the Ultimate Imposter.

Kentari Nami, she is also known in the entertainment world as Mami-chan, and she is our poster girl, and spreads the message of hope to others as well as chooses one lucky person from age five to fourteen to attend our world-famous training school.

Her entertainment skills can inspire and plant seeds of hope and dreams in others, she also has skills that can beat the influence of Mioda Ibuki's music and break hypnosis.

Jinta Taro he is a hunter that can shoot down and kill or capture any prey animal or human, making him the perfect sniper as well as the perfect sharp shooter for the group, and can take down even Gundam Tanaka's army of beasts.

Shujin Ken the perfect undercover master and info broker and known to trick criminals into police traps, but since his identity and location changes every mission he is never found out to be an undercover police officer, and can make it look like the police just either get lucky or they didn't pay enough for the information to know it was a trap.

He has great information in the underworld, from behind the scenes, all the criminals, and almost everyone that is anyone, especially the Ultimate Despair, and he has skills to take down Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko and his whole family as well as have many connections.

Satajima Kyouskue the best man you can have at any situation, his law skills can save you from any lawsuit and can get you any political backing ever needed, and his great leadership skills, and strength can literally win you wars and can take down huge countries like Sonia Nevermind's.

The last member of the Alphas is Hasami Rika master of stealth, killing, assassination, infiltration, and espionage, and can delete any information that has ever existed from computers, to people who know too much.

They are all brilliant and each dominate in their respective field.

Now the Omegas as I arrived in our club room, our job is to keep an eye on the student body, staff, and higher-ups here.

Then since last time when all the students here committed suicide, we had each and every single one of them as the clubs customers, and take time to find their talent, and then help them in that field, but we have them become lower members of the Club and make sure they don't reveal us in any way or their new-found talent.

Now we convinced them to work behind the scenes and show them the future to know that they will save the world if they keep their mouth shut, and if they are tortured, or hypnotized we put a choker on them that turns off their vocal cords if they think of ever mentioning us in any way, with their permission of course.

Then we place them behind the scenes and become staff or field agents as we promised them we will reveal them when the club is revealed to the world and we keep our word to our allies and friends and they are our allies and friends.

Then we placed clueless clones that we used a machine to transfer copies of the originals memories with some false memories and some erased memories.

Now we found a lot of very talented people in a place Hope's Peak calls a gathering of talentless losers.

They are all loyal and we checked and if anyone thinks of betraying us we planned for it, the Omegas will take them down, interrogate and torture them for information, wipe their memories and emotions of ever being in The Club, and finally leave them naked in the woods near the city twenty-four hours after taking the clones and imputing the clones school life memories as well as false memories into the traitors head, and we will put them at the far side of the city away from their home.

It makes the embarrassing long walk home nude in public and the explanation to their parents why they were missing for a day their punishment, sometimes if we are lucky they might be arrested or if we are truly lucky they will be seen by someone they know.

Now the Omegas members are myself as the group's leader assigned by our god blessed commander, Togami Ren-dono and my eternal master, Naegi Makoto-sama.

Now the rest assigned here are either put here to hide them in plain sight from our enemies or people searching for them, or can do a great job here.

Rikadou Jun the Ultimate Doctor, can cure any poison, sickness, pain, and disease, and can fix any anomaly, injury, and any medical emergency, as well as help with minor wounds, major wounds, sicknesses, and bruises.

He is a legal and licensed doctor and is well-known in the medical community, but he goes by the codename, Doctor Angel.

He has cured so many known diseases, sicknesses, and has a complete success rate on all his surgeries, even major and deadly ones that many people in the world want him, for one reason or another, and commander seeing that he could be useful here we hid him here with his normal name, too bad his father disowned him.

Yamada Aya the Ultimate Juggernaut, and I'm not kidding the first time the commander met her she was so fast and so powerful when she ran it looked like a typhoon ran through the area, and to stop her run, the commander put in manmade tall hills, many different kinds of walls, and at the time the best barrier and trained soldiers to stop her one after the other, but it only slowed her down enough for the commander to use his all-seeing eye to find her weakness and trip her down.

At first I, didn't believe it, but after seeing the video, I thought it was fake, and then I saw it for real and I will never deny anything this place can do.

She was placed here because her combat abilities and athleticism are amazing, and her past missions and jobs she was dubbed the walking typhoon, and is considered to be wanted for mass destruction, and assault, but she is so fast when they take a picture of her she is only seen as blur in any camera, and with our special people in every department, deleting info is quite easy as well as deleting witnesses is as well.

She is considered the most athletic and fastest in running speed out of everyone here, and has the best senses, and the only way to make her angry is harming and hurting others in front of her, and she can and will break you.

Yonda Hachirou, he has two talents, the Ultimate librarian, and the Ultimate Genius, he collects so many books, and is so good at managing them he helped create the genius library, a library containing a copy of all the greatest knowledge in the world.

There are only some people allowed, no one with a criminal history is allowed in, those who are considered mentally ill, mentally retarded, have not graduated college that is not considered a student, and those that are dirty or have a bad library history are not allowed inside this library.

He has an IQ level of 500, and has many doctorates, as well as proved many theories wrong or right, created many laws, and created his own theories.

Then he is a well-known military strategist, he has solved many crimes, has fixed many governments, and designed many inventions around his laws and theories.

He is so brilliant he went with the nick name, Super Mind and wore a mask at all times during missions, work, and much more, still he is one of the most hunted down men in the world, never underestimate his mental ability, because he will never overlook, oversee, and forget anyone or anything.

He is prepared for all situations, and trained in combat, so he was placed here to help with the cause and the mission, as well as hide him.

Touji Kenta the Ultimate Hacker, he has hacked many computers, machines, systems, and security.

Some of his hacks were Childs play, but many were so difficult we questioned if he was human, and the only person to ever catch him, was the commander.

When he saw the future and God's will he finally felt he had a purpose, and joined happily with us, and loves what we do.

He is now being hunted down by many people and has dubbed him the Virus King, as no one can catch him, and he has admitted he was caught once to the public, and now serves the man and his cause.

People thought it was a lie, but since he wasn't known to lie, people were in shock, and everyone is looking for the master, and now he is trained in combat and survival, and we hid him here for he will be needed soon.

Anari Takina, the Ultimate Actress in public she is known as An-chan the master actress, and behind the scenes she is the woman who can be anything anyone she wants to be.

Her acting skills and physical and mental ability is so great she can learn to be anything and anyone she is so good that one minute you know it's her the next you doubt yourself.

She is so great at infiltration and espionage she can sneak into a place as anyone or anything with the right makeup and costume of course.

She has destroyed so many criminal, villain, and terrorist groups that they all dub her as Face, and no one knows who she really is, as she is always in a second disguise, sometimes she made two groups go to war with one another, weaken themselves, and then reinforcement comes in and puts everyone down.

Her movies, shows, and plays as An-chan she has played many support characters, side characters, and villains and she has made each character shine so much she is known to over shadow the leading actors, and people keep begging her to take a leading role, but with her missions she usually says no.

Still She is so good as an actress and her celebrity side is so popular she is hunted down by the government, enemies, people who want to hire her and fans, so for the mean time she is here, because she infiltrating the enemy and they don't even know it.

Aroshi Nanako, the Ultimate Rescuer, she is a professional known all over the world as Masked Savior, a woman who has saved countless lives after and during tragedies.

She once saved a little girls life that chained to a 200-pound safe, in a burning and collapsing building, while being shot at by the kidnappers during an earthquake, and she came out without a scratch.

She was good at saving people, but once she was trained properly in rescue, protocol, survival, combat, and much more she became unstoppable.

She even holds many medals and awards as well as records for each of her rescues and since she never failed in locating a person and rescuing them no matter the situation, she is the most respected and wanted woman in the world.

She has saved people from murder attempts and criminal elimination and government cruelty and now people are pissed, so we hide her here as well as to rescue victims when needed.

Jirou Akitou the Ultimate Hard Worker, this is a man who was born with one talent and one talent only and that is hard work this man when he tries something he is never good at it but after intense focus and practice both he gained when he trained for it he masters it, and then he makes it better than ever before.

He is a genius of hard work, and when he was given proper direction and training he became even better than ever before.

With his abilities and hard work, he took that to the outside world and did jobs and every person who has hired him has always said he was always worth it, he completed jobs and he doesn't aim for perfection but always looks for something better and he speaks his mind loud and proud.

He works so hard and well people began calling him Worker Bee.

He does all and any job and he surpasses expectations from meager jobs to what was thought to be impossible.

When people learned, he could do those kinds of jobs too when he was trained in multiple skills he became respected and seen as a threat and so many people have hunted him down and fell in his hands.

He is one of the hardest working and best agents in The Club, and he trains and makes our agents better than we could have ever imagined, and it is no wonder Sensei and he are best friends.

Now he stays here to train people and find their talents as well as his combat skills are quite needed here now.

Koromi Ana the last member of the Omegas she is the Ultimate Inventor and a great innovator, of all technology and science.

In the last four years after joining us we gave her the resources and time and she took all the best technology at the time and made them obsolete.

She invented products that we sell and products we keep to ourselves, thanks to her we can contact each other using our thoughts, we teleport, we can destroy mail that has already been sent in a push a button, protect ourselves from nukes and destroy every nuke in the world by flipping a switch.

We were already great heroes but she made us super.

When we sold her inventions to military and masses he called her by a codename, and she is known to the world as, Masked Builder.

She has even innovated todays ideas and technology and now everyone wants to know who she is, and will do anything to, and guess what they tried and thanks to us and her skills they never did.

Now I arrived at the clubroom and saw the Omegas sitting down on the desk as I sat down after getting the request notes from the request box.

We had many clients today and no missions, what's the worst that could happen?

Then as soon as I thought that a call from Advisor came and told us," Nine demons of different types at your location, agents get into positions!"

We all stood up and said," Sir yes sir!"

Then we all rushed to battle.

 **-Hachirou POV-**

It has been years since I joined The Club, four to be exact, now let me tell you what I have learned from my troublesome Omega team mates since I arrive, and you will see how much of idiots they are.

Captain Hajime is a person who is modest, and kind of an idiot, his codename is Mars for a reason, this idiot thinks he is just a normal warrior in a world of guns, if that was true he would have died a long time ago.

I have seen this man lead people who were sworn enemies to battle together and bring peace to a place that has had centuries upon centuries of war, he is so fast he can slice through bullets in incredible speed.

He is so though I have seen him take missile explosions and live, he is so strong he has punched giant robots made to be close to indestructible, and throw them into the sun.

He is so skilled he can slice huge sky scrapers into pieces and he is so smart he can figure any enemy strategy by looking at a group of enemy soldiers.

Still he is so stupid he still thinks he is average, it makes me want to kick his ass, but it frustrates me knowing that was impossible.

Rikadou Jun best doctor and medic you could ask for he can cure any disease and his codename is saint, but even with all his accomplishments he still believes himself to be bellow other doctors.

When He is already the best in the world.

Yamada Aya codename Tank, unstoppable in many ways and a walking natural disaster, and she is so pure and airheaded it frustrates me that she exists, she even still believes there is a criminal who always destroys the places she has been when she did it herself she calls him Mr. Typhoon.

I am next I am Yonda Hachirou and my codename is Checkmate and I know my flaws and they are staying with a bunch of idiots all the goddamn time, and my obsession with my books and learning, shut up.

Touji Kenta codename, Byte, and he is a genius hacker like no other, and has a religious and destiny complex that is extreme and need s to stop.

Anari Takina codename, Face, and she is obsessed with her acting and it all must be perfect on missions and on set her courage suddenly disappears as she only plays side and support characters, you just infiltrated one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations ion the world took them down, showed yourself and laughed at them not caring about the consequences and you get scared of playing the lead role in a small-town play.

Aroshi Nanako, codename, supporter, please stop going in recklessly there is a better way like having a breathing tank and a fireproof coat don't jump into flames with normal clothes when you don't have to.

Jirou Akitou, codename, Lee, he reminds us of Bruce Lee from his jumpsuit to martial arts and Rock Lee from Naruto thanks to his work ethic and talent, and his personality is a mix of both.

His constant loud mouth and his stupid challenges and self-punishment of insane exercises stop it!

Koromi Ana mad scientist and insane inventor codename, Creaton and thanks to her qualities guess how many explosions and accidents she has caused, I can't there are too many to count.

Now with these idiot geniuses my life sure isn't going to be a peaceful one.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

The demon arrived at the reserve course knowing in the past it was filled with sad and despairing humans perfect for it to evolve to the next level and rise in power amongst its own kind.

Its brothers came with it, nine of them all together believing that one day they shall be the ones to bring destruction to the humans and glory to the humans.

They all split up to find a human to leech off, carefully keeping track of one another's energy presence.

The demon earlier is the leader and strongest of the group it looked for negative energy while keeping track of his pack of demons.

One of the demons following a girl suddenly felt confident as he sees a despairing girl about to go home.

It went for it.

That's when suddenly, the demon was held by what felt like a giant invisible metal arm, but that is when a laser blast came out of the invisible metal hand that grabbed it, and it was reduced to nothing.

That was when the arm and the rest of the body appeared it was a big robot suit and suddenly a hatched opened as it was still invisible and no one was the rider felt it was okay to do so and the rider was a girl who said on her communicator," Creaton here demon eliminated."

The robot then hovered back close to the ground as Ana smiled at the fact she accomplished her mission.

In another place a demon was looking for a prey on top of the school roof when a fist went through its chest and it perished into black goo, and the person who caused it said to his communicator," Lee, mission accomplished, will act as back up now."

He then left working hard like always.

The next demon was on a tree branch looking down on its many possible prey as it sat watching the girls gym class, that's when it noticed sitting by itself, and while it was in shock the person tazed it with its special tazer frying it and killing it.

The person then removed her mask saying," this is supporter, pervert demon dead, mission accomplished its hot today."

She then jumped down the tree not even noticed.

The next demon sensing its comrades demise ran face to face in front of a masked lady, the masked lady then sliced the demons head off with a single draw of her ninjato, and took off her mask saying," Face here, demon eliminated going back to base."

The demons were in a panic each trying to get back to the leader, one was running in an empty hallway when three floating mechanical disks surrounded it and shot electricity to the middle at the demon and killing it.

Then the person controlling the disks walked down the stairwell the demon was nearby and said to his communicator," Byte here, demon is dead, and thanks for the coördinates to set the trap checkmate."

During that time a demon was running at the side of the building unseen and that's when it saw a masked boy talking to a headset and looking at a computer it went close and leapt for the attack, and the next thing it knew it's head was blown off by the boy drawing a gun out of nowhere still looking at his computer.

He then says to his headset," Checkmate here, demon demolished, and you're welcome Byte."

A demon tried to run away from the place where its allies were dying then he saw a cloud of smoke running the opposite direction he was running, that's when he was hit by a blunt object so strongly that its head exploded.

The hitter then says twirling her police club," Evil ugly thing head went boom-boom, and it was epic, and this is your BFF Tank girl talking at the other side of the phone please talk to me?"

A confused demon went inside a dark room to hide in fear, then someone from behind injected something into him by the neck and a second later an explosion blew its head off.

The injector said to his communicator," Saint here, cured our demon problem on this end, please pay the doctor for future injections?"

Finally, the leader not being able to feel his comrades became enraged and with it released its through form a demon more powerful than the one the Alphas faced, and every one of the Club could feel it, as it was huge, but that's when a glowing slash from a blade sliced it's head off.

It was Hinata and he said on his communicator," this is Mars, leader demon eliminated."

He then knew from the number of demons lately and the information from both sides and he told everyone," Omegas it is time to begin the plan call the Alphas and base when we gather in the clubroom."

The rest of the club wide-eyed and responded with," Sir yes sir!"

Then everyone gathered at the reserve course's club room.

 **AN: Thank you for reading so far and please wait patiently for the next chapter and please enjoy and comment with an explanation, or you will be ignored so goodbye and see you next time.**


End file.
